


Omega Dick Week Day 6!

by anoncitomikolino



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 6: Accidental PregnancyF for Dick asdgbausImagine if the baby has all their combine powers
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Wally West, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634
Comments: 26
Kudos: 215
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	1. Accidental Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 6: Accidental Pregnancy
> 
> F for Dick asdgbaus  
> Imagine if the baby has all their combine powers


	2. Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 6: Titans  
> it's always high sexual tension between this two ashda uwu


	3. Robin!Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 6: Robin!Dick
> 
> First time Dick presented his new alpha friends to Bruce... eeehhhh it didn't go well


End file.
